


Hidden Secrets (Never Remain)

by HailSam



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bending (Avatar), Boss is the Avatar, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuties showing off, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Possible Papyrus/Sans, Post Mpreg, Red does what he has to, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), War, hah, shhhh, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: The Avatar didn't so much as disappear as he never showed the fuck up.In a world where Aang, or this world's Aang, died along with the Air Temple, the next element in line is...fire. The Avatar spirit chooses its next host, much to the dismay of its host's mother.Boss is on a mission to find the missing Avatar, and secretly, he hopes to convince them to work along with his father. After all, he's been at the wrong end of his father's wrath, and he's not that cruel a monster to just push someone into a death sentence.But the only way he and Red can return home is to find the Avatar.Whatever happens on this cold journey, bobbing in the sea on a warship with nervous energy spilling out every second, they won't expect a single thing...
Relationships: Jerry/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 18





	1. Banishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The banishing of Prince Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw a cool Tumblr post about Zuko being the Avatar. Nanenna and I discussed it for a veeeery long time...I wrote the first chapter and then...I left it alone for a bit. Irl stuff, ya know.
> 
> But uh...I kinda like it...and I love the world of Avatar...so um. Here ya go!

Here in the world of Zan existed the ability to bend the four elements.

Fire.

Earth.

Air.

Water.

There was, however, a very special person, only one in the world (until they passed, that is, and their powers passed on to another) who could bend all four.

They were called the Avatar. They were praised as mediators, peace-bringers, beings who were meant to be looked up to and admire.

...except...for the ones who were jealous of them.

Perhaps jealous is the wrong term. Afraid is more apt. Oftentimes, both of these are intertwined. Jealousy and fear pressing so close together, it becomes hard to tell when and where they begin and end.

There was always someone who sought the Avatar’s life each time. Avatar Lin succumbed to the elements during a hurricane as she protected her island to the best of her abilities. Avatar Kyuu had been slipped poison one night, and he died in his sleep. Avatar Yui was kidnapped, and none knew of her fate until Avatar Boni appeared, and it was obvious she had been killed.

Fire Lord Jerry’s grandfather, Yan, had set war to the other nations, and during a raid, had managed to get rid of the current Avatar.

...and then...nothing.

The world was silent on the next Avatar. Which was not surprising, considering what the Fire Nation had done.

The other nations closed their borders, and they were all wary of their neighbors.

Soon, the questions started to rumble under the strain: where was the Avatar? The mediator? The one to unite them?! Where were they and why were they hiding?!

It wouldn’t be for a century for someone to go on that very quest...and find the answer…

Inside them.

~~

Red had always known the truth. He had. His son was destined for greatness...but in exchange, Red would lose his son to the world.

Red was not often a petty or revenge-seeking skeleton...but for his son, the world could burn to the ground.

The Fire Nation was led by Fire Lord Jerry, who was wedded to the Royal Advisor’s son, Red. Jerry was...ugh, Jerry. But no one said a word, since he was their leader, of course.

In a short amount of time, they had the Prince, Boss. Said skeleton was taller than his mother, but about a head shorter than his father. He was often spied upon wearing leather armor and boots, while his ‘dainty’ mother wore a long pink gown and a headdress that dangled around his head in a diamond pattern with silk shoes.

The prince was...soft-hearted. As a small child, he would tenderly pick up little birds, and cry to his mother about the death of the flowers. Red would smile and hug him, and kiss his weepy face.

He was not how his father envisioned his heir, and he would often ignore the both of them over the years. Red didn’t care, but he could tell it hurt his little one’s feelings. His son had empathy, something his father seemed to lack more and more each day.

When he was just a tiny child, the Sages did their usual test...unknowing that Red had done his own.

He had placed the small clay figures in front of the small toddler, who was happily watching his mother’s movements, swaddled in a simple red jumper. Red smiled, slipping his extravagant hat off and laying it to the side. “Alright, dear,” he whispered, kneeling in front of him. “Which would you like?”

There was a clay elephant, clay turtle, clay wagon...and a small wooden globe.

That was what he picked, scooping it up and laying a kiss on it as he did with most of his toys, giggling up a storm as he toppled over, tiny feet kicking away. Red sighed, smiling sadly. “Of course…”

He kissed his child and wept for the future.

When the Sages did their test, Red did a little...trickery, just enough to ensure that Boss picked the small turtle instead.

This was for the best, Red thought, as he watched the boy grow over the years. It had to be.

And then came the worst moment of Red’s life.

~~

“BUT THAT’S WRONG!” Boss slammed a fist on the dark oak table, making a few golden figures clatter on the map. Surrounding the table was his father, and two war generals. “YOU CAN’T JUST-”

“We can,” said General Ki, crossing his arms with a scowl, his beard masking most of his face while his bald head gleamed in the light. “We are. It will ensure our stake in the Earth Kingdom.”

“B-BUT THERE’S NO SOLDIERS THERE!” Boss fidgeted with his hand, motioning at the map. “JUST CIVILIANS!”

“Honestly,” the other general rumbled, an oxen monster that Boss never knew the name of. “You’re too soft on him, sir.”

His father sighed, one creepy tentacle stroking his own face in thought. “You’re right,” he huffed out. “This is not for playtime, Boss. If you can’t understand, then go and sew with your mother.”

Boss bristled at that. His father was always demeaning his mother constantly. Red never seemed to be around him often, and Boss could see why. He’d avoid people who spoke unkindly of him as well! “NO. I THINK WHAT YOU’RE DOING IS WRONG, IT’S AGAINST ANY FORM OF HONOR.”

“Hah!” His father belly-laughed, slapping his tentacle on the table. “You wish to speak of honor? Defend your own, and your opinion, in a battle then. If you succeed, then we’ll think about it.”

Boss grit his teeth, knowing this was the only way his father would ever agree. “FINE.” With that, he twirled around, stalking out in a huff and slamming the door behind him. His father pressed his buttons constantly, but perhaps he did the same in return.

...the battle is...bad.

His father is the one he faces. He wasn’t prepared for that. He’s also not prepared for what happens, mostly because he doesn’t _remember_ most of it. He knows of fire, of pain, of agony that pierces his eye socket and half his face. He knows of his mother’s shrieks and how the guards had to forcibly remove him.

But that’s really about it.

The next thing he truly knows is waking up on the ship he’s been banished on, his mother by his side, gently patting his face with a wet cloth. He grimaces, one hand under the blanket twitching. “OW.”

“You better say ow,” Red grumbled, dipping the cloth into the bucket again and squeezing it tightly, then rubbing softly again, as if he could rub away the wound. “Because if ya didn’t, I might kill your father.”

“NO, YOU WOULDN’T.”

Red silently raised an eye ridge. Okay, fair, he probably would. Red sighed, slipping the cloth up over Boss’ forehead, letting him take solace in the cool feeling for the moment. The bare bulb above them lights the room with brightness, but he wishes he could cover it with a cloth of some sort.

“So. Capturing the Avatar.”

“MM. THAT’S WHAT HE SAID.” Boss let out a slow sigh, rustling his hands from under the blanket to fold over his chest, both hands under his gloves slowly glowing to bring warmth to the blanket. “A PERSON NO ONE’S SEEN IN ONE HUNDRED YEARS…”

His mother doesn’t speak, and he opens an eye socket he didn’t know he had closed, and looks over.

His mother is no longer in the pleasant robes he often wore. Instead, it was a slightly dingy green one with soft silk slippers. No hat, but he’d often complained of the hat anyways. He looked tired and worn, but smiled at Boss when he saw him watching. Red bent down, kissing his forehead like when he was young. “You’re hurt. Don’t worry about it for now. You worry your poor mother.”

Boss snickered, plopping his hand beside his head with a sigh. “I SUPPOSE YOU’RE RIGHT. WE HAVE...A VERY LONG TIME TO FIND HIM.”

“Mm.”

His mother never answered, but he dimmed the lights and tucked Boss in like when he was a child and not a nearly 16-year-old teenager.

Ah well. Whatever was bothering him, he’d tell Boss when he felt like it. After all…

His mother never kept secrets from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Stretch are gonna be in the Water Tribe. Who knows who else is gonna show up lmao.
> 
> You may be thinking Jerry got off light. He did. He'll get what's coming to him UwU


	2. A Long Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss prepares for...something.
> 
> Blue and Stretch argue over something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe. heh. heh.

His mother tells him to stop touching at it, but he can’t help it.

Across Boss’ skull, as if someone took up a clump of charcoal and slid their hand over him, rested a dark black mark from his jaw to the edge of his eye socket. He can still see, thankfully, but when he blinks or his eye pip twitches, there’s a twinge that feels like someone tugging on every individual nerve ending there.

In a way, it reminds him of the battle-scarred generals that decorated his father’s war table.

In another, he’s reminded of the fear in his mother’s face as he gazed upon him.

He splashes water on his face, and leaves his quarters after dressing, not content with staying in his room for now.

The warship was large and foreboding, as all warships from the Fire Nation were. It was made of steel, all the way around. No room for softness, nor warmth, a surprise for what the nation was known for. All the same, the clinking of his shoes against the flooring made him uneasy, sighing as he opened the door. The sea around them smelled good, despite it being his opposite element. He could hear the waves crashing against them, feel the bobbing of the ship.

He stalked away down the ramp, intent on distracting his mind.

His mother sat on a soft pillow near the edge, a Mahjong board set up in front of him. Two other soldiers sat near him, both of them seem engaged in the game, while the General of the ship sat opposite Red. As he came closer, he could hear their conversation.

Red tittered as he took a small tile, clicking it against another on his side. “You certainly do have a way with words, don’t you?”

The General, a vibrant green Dragon monster that Boss only knew was named Juro, laughed deeply. “Well,” he rumbled out, a small lilt to his voice as his claw tapped another tile. “There is a reason that I’ve risen through the ranks so fast-”

“MOTHER,” Boss’ voice rang out, causing the two soldiers to stiffen up, while Red happily waved at Boss.

“Hello, dear,” Red smiled, shifting to turn back to his game, a small fan in his hand that he tapped against his knee. “I daresay these fellows believe my Mahjong skills to be rusty,” he tutted, tapping a tile with the fan lightly. “However, they shan’t leave this table without a sound defeat!”

“MOTHER, THEY HAVE WORK TO DO,” Boss rumbled, even as he felt a bit awkward telling his mother what to do. But he was, technically, Captain of the ship. Er. Right?

The two soldiers quickly nodded, but didn’t move as Juro chuckled, clapping a hand on his knee. “The young Prince is correct,” he rumbled, slowly standing with a grunt, brushing off his armor. “Apologies, my Queen. Perhaps another time. Boys!” he snapped, and the other two jerked to attention. One of them was a slime monster, and the other looked like an old classmate Boss had back in training. His feathers were less shiny, and his beak looked crack, but neither of them paid him attention as they raced off with the General.

Red sighed, his fan tapping on the pillow now as he nudged a tile to the side. “Son, you ran off my opponents.”

Boss crossed his arms, grimacing as he looked away. “WE’RE ON A MISSION, WE CAN’T PLAY AROUND…”

Red hummed, waving the fan to the seat across from him. “Come and sit, we’re in the middle of the ocean, what more can we do but play?”

Boss let out a slow sigh, before settling into the seat the General left behind. His legs folded under him, and he felt stiff and nervous. No matter how tall he had gotten, his mother always felt like a Titan above him, content to gaze down and grace him with a smile or a hug.

His father, however, felt like a bubbling volcano, and any moment could send it erupting.

His hands tightened on the pants of his uniform as Red leaned over, taking up a cup he had failed to see, curling smoke indicating its heat as Red took a sip, cuddling it close to him, the fan folded on his lap. “Mm. Have you a plan in mind?”

“NOT REALLY,” Boss admitted, hesitantly reaching out to match a pair together, setting them to the side. “I FIGURED WE’D SEE SOMETHING...OUT OF THE ORDINARY, WOULD LEAD US IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION.”

“Would it?” Red raised an eye ridge, and Boss shrugged. He wasn’t sure, but, it was the only plan they had, truly. Red sighed, picking up his fan and tapping it against one tile, the tile of Winter. “Out of the ordinary contains so much, dear. But, it’s not like we don’t have time, hm?” he flicked the tile, matching it with one nearby, smiling. “I win.”

Boss chuckled, smiling back. “AS ALWAYS, MOTHER.”

Red gave him an odd smile back, almost...sad, if he thought about it. For now, he was shooed away to fetch them some breakfast, pushing the thought away.

~~

“BROTHER, WOULD YOU PLEASE-”

“Bro, cut it out!”

The two siblings squabbled over the oar of the small canoe, splashing one another with water accidentally. They were both skeletons, one smaller than the other, and both in fur parkas with insulated pants. The taller had a long skull set in a grimace, frowning down at his brother whose bright blue eye pips stared back up at him.

“We’re not going left,” he said firmly and the other huffed, putting his hands on his hips.

“AND MY BENDING SAYS THERE’S A LOT MORE FISH TO THE RIGHT!”

He pointed to a fork in the river that split in a glacier. Around them, small blocks of ice floated by. The older, Stretch groaned as he rolled his eyes. “Yeah but last time we trusted that we got hit by a whale! A whale, Blue!”

‘Blue’ rolled his eye pips. “IT WAS A MERE BUMP, YOU GOT SCARED OVER NOTHING!”

Stretch sighed, dragging a hand down his face. Blue was right, they needed these fish...but he also knew it was a bit of an excuse for Blue to test his bending out. He wasn’t that skilled in it, but yesterday he managed to take a few droplets up...which, Stretch was proud of his bro! Super proud!

Just...it was hard being a nonbender with a sibling bender. There weren’t any other water benders in their tribe either, making it even harder on Blue.

He sighed again, bobbing his head back and forth. “Fine, fine! We’ll go that way.”

“YESSSS!” Blue fist-pumped the air, doing a dance on the canoe before clearing his throat. “THAT WAY, BROTHER!”

“Yeah yeah,” Stretch hid a chuckle as he used his oar to steer them down, both of them settled in now that they had a clear goal. “Maybe the storm sent them this way…”

“PROBABLY,” Blue agreed, his gloved hand dipping into the water as he started to coax it up into the air. “FISH ARE ODD LIKE THAT.”

“Yeah…”

It was silent, for the most part, beyond the splashing of the oar and ‘glooping’ noises the water made when Blue tried to form it around his hand. Down the stream they went, slowly following around the bend. Blue was right, there were more fish swimming this way, avoiding the oar with practiced ease. However, they could not avoid Blue’s quick bending, pulling out orbs of water filled with fat fish that he dropped into their canoe.

Stretch chuckled, looking behind him as he pushed the oar slowly. “Okay, so you were right. We’ll have some good eatin’ tonight, huh?”

“...BROTHER…”

Stretch blinked, twisting around to see what Blue was staring at with wide eye sockets.

Sometimes they found odd things floating around on their travel. Once a crate full of odd drinks, another time an abandoned ship that they investigated, finding not too much except some additional furs and a heater they managed to get fixed up.

They hadn’t ever seen someone, or rather, two someones, floating on a slab of ice. From this distance, they couldn’t tell if they were injured or not, but based on how they weren’t exactly moving…

...well…

Stretched paddled the oar faster, Blue attempting to use his bending to push the ice slab their way instead of further out.

Thus begins a journey that not one member of the team would have ever seen coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
> all will be well, don't worry UwU


	3. Water Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss wakes up, and Blue wants to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen Addict for Hazbin Hotel like you are missing out, that is giving me some ~vibes~ and I need ~all of them~

Despite skeletons being as they are, they are still susceptible to harsh temperatures. Just because you had no flesh to coat yourself did not protect you from freezing or burning up. Monsters in general found ways around volatile temperature changes, such as making homes that were insulated and fireplaces that were easy to tend to, and clothing with magical intent running through its fibers.

When Stretch was three, he came in crying with a little penguin egg. He had thought it was broken, thus endangering the chick inside, but Ding gently took it from him and swept away a bit of mud that had tricked the child.

When Blue was five, Ding had found he was hoarding two seal pups in his room, somehow. They had started to squall for fish which is how he had found out, but Blue attempted to appear innocent of all wrongdoings.

His children had soft hearts...and collecting tendencies. But then, he couldn’t say a word, as he recalled being young once himself and bringing in snowmen ‘so they wouldn’t get cold’. Ah, the trials he put his parents through…

But, well, he never brought home two _people_ before.

He set the oven to simmer, a good soup helped wonders on the soul, plus he had to distract himself from worrying over everything. He’d already sent Blue and Stretch back out to put away all the fish they had thankfully gathered before their surprise find. He stepped back, wiping his hands on a small hand towel, his thick robes keeping out the chill that seemed to infiltrate every home no matter how insulated they were. With that, he stepped around the corner of the doorway, peeking in at their guests.

The smaller had awoken, but that wasn’t too unexpected. They both had numerous bruises around their skulls, the armor on the taller had held under the torrent of waves while the gown the smaller had had was ripped to near shreds and soaked to the-heh-bone. Ding had shooed the boys on and assisted the other-Red, was his name he had found-into warmer clothes even as his bones shook harder and harder from the cold.

He was tucked into a large parka on an armchair, staring distantly at the other laid on the divan. He startled when Ding had stepped in with a cup of tea and a smile. “Here you are. This will keep the chill away.”

“...thank you,” Red mumbled, taking the cup after untangling his arms from the warm parka, staring down at the cup for a moment. Ding frowned, twiddling his thumbs a moment.

“Might I ask...what happened?”

“We were on a ship,” Red sighed, blowing over the tea before taking a long sip. “A storm appeared suddenly...and...I was tossed overboard…” He frowned, looking at the long skeleton on the divan. “He jumped in after me, the silly boy.”

Ding chuckled, shaking his head. “He wanted to save you, that’s not silly. Well, the icy ocean is very unforgiving...just rest, I’ll have some food to fill you both up. He’ll awaken soon.”

Red didn’t answer, but Ding nodded and slid away to the kitchen again.

It had been...hm...a very, very long time…

Since any Fire Nation soldiers had graced their lands.

The patch of a looping fire on Red’s gown perhaps would have escaped his sons’ eyes (they were born well after...everything), but he had lived through that tumultuous time. No, he knew what they were.

But...what were they _doing_ here? And he couldn’t come out and ask, no, that’d get him a scorch to the face. He was a fighter, sure, but he wasn’t a bender. The Fire Nation was filled with them, whilst their little tribe had Blue, his son who couldn’t harm a fly…

...no. He would keep it on the down-low, so long as they did. But if something came up...he...would do something.

Not sure what.

But something.

~~

When Red was young, he often would be struck by illness. His father kept him indoors, and would pay many a healer to come and see about him. He would watch out the window as birds chirped and children played, all whilst his bending would turn on his bones and cause him to run higher than normal temperatures.

Once...he got older, he grew out of that phase, thankfully.

But being tossed in the freezing ocean and then dragged into this little cabin had set an unearthly chill inside his bones he hadn’t felt in ages. He curled himself as tight as possible, hoping to abate the ache in his chest that came from denying a cough.

His poor child, though...Boss hadn’t been ill very much, thankfully, but oh how he loathed being tucked up in bed and shivering. He was an adventurous boy, not keen to settle in bed all afternoon.

Sometimes. Sometimes he liked sitting and helping Red sew. But only sometimes.

He jerked back to reality when the two boys came in, both covered in snow and shaking off their jackets in the doorway. What kind young men they were, but oh how Red wished they had been washed farther away…

He gave the smaller a soft smile as the taller one, Stretch? Leaned over the back of the couch, his gloved hands keeping his balance. “He’s not awake yet? Why come?”

The smaller trotted away to the kitchen as Red chuckled, slowly pulling away the parka to sit up a bit. “He’s just very tired, he’ll be up soon. Sorry to take up your space, dear.”

Stretch shrugged, flushing as he looked away, scratching his cheek with a finger. “Not a deal...um, I’ll be back.” And off he went to the kitchen as well. Red sighed, slumping back in his seat. They were most likely talking about the two of them. If they could slide away from questions of their land, they might just make it until their ship arrived.

(And then what? And then what? They were built for war and dominance, but all Red wanted to do was push them far away from here, towards the sea, towards the quiet and freedom.)

The two boys’ father brought in more soup and Red smiled kindly at him. “Thank you, truly. He should wake up fairly soon. He hates sitting still.”

Ding laughed, shaking his head. “Blue is the exact same way, I assure you.” Said Blue puffed up as he stepped in the room.

“SLEEPING IS BORING!”

They chuckled at him as he headed off to warm up from the snow, and Ding sighed. “Well, night’s coming soon, so we’ll keep the fire going, and you two just stay here. Perhaps he’ll awaken in the sun.”

“Perhaps,” Red mumbled, slowly taking the bowl of soup. They were so sweet, but the longer Boss slept, the more his poor soul worried…

Ding gently patted his arm with a smile as he passed by. “If he doesn’t, I’ll have our healer see to him, yes?”

Red smiled, nodding, but turned his attention to the bowl and his son once more.

Everyone settled down for bed, but all Red could do was keep his eye sockets on the slow rise and fall of the blankets tucked around Boss’ ribs, until sleep sunk into his bones and dragged him into the inky darkness.

The bowl of soup dropped to the side, causing Red’s hand to rest inside, having been eaten over the course of a few hours, and some of it stained Red’s fingertips a dark dismal orange.

~~

Boss half expected to be, you know, _dead_.

The storm was pretty harsh, even throwing a few of the soldiers overboard. But when it was his mother who was tossed to the roiling waves...well…

...anyway.

He woke up instead on a divan. For a moment, he thought he was back home, listening for the soft scritches of quill and paper, or the scent of incense to drift close.

But no. This place smelled of...cold? And the blankets were a little itchy, and all he heard was his mother’s snoring.

Hm. Boss wondered if HE snored. Hopefully not.

Boss grunted as he pushed away the blankets, slowly sitting up with a huff. Geeze. His sides hurt a lot, but he was alive which was about as good as he was going to get right now. The charcoal-stain on his face twinged, and he grunted again. “YEAH, YEAH…” 

“PSSST….”

He twisted his head around quickly, staring up the stairs at a...little...boy??? Peeking at him through the bars. The kid grinned brightly at him. “HEY HEY! YOU’RE AWAKE!” he whispered.

“YEAH?” Boss cleared his throat, huffing. “WHERE’S YOUR PARENTS, KID?”

“I’M OLDER THAN YOU,” the ‘kid’ deadpanned, staring at him as Boss snorted.

“YEAH, RIGHT.”

“YOUR MOM SAYS YOU’RE NOT EVEN 16,” the kid teased. “I’M 16, THUS, I’M OLDER.”

Boss huffed. “WHATEVER. WHO ARE YOU AGAIN?”

“I’M BLUE! THIS IS MY HOUSE.” Blue paused. “WELL, ME AND MY BROTHER AND MY FATHER. WHAT ABOUT YOU?”

“BOSS…” he grumbled, flinching before cupping a hand over his temple with a hiss. “OW.”

“YEAH YOU GOT BANGED UP. HEEEY,” he whispered again, hopping onto the railing and slipping down a bit before rolling off. Boss watched him, confused. “EVERYONE’S STILL ASLEEP...YOU WANNA...SEE A COOL TRICK?” Blue nearly danced in place, his eye pips glowing brightly.

Boss hesitated. Any other time he’d be on top of it. Not a lot of kids wanted to show him cool things, if only because it wasn’t ‘proper’, or they just plain didn’t like him. But...his mom was still asleep...but...ugh, this was hard.

Well, he could apologize later. Red always encouraged him to make friends after all. 

He nodded sharply, shakily getting up. “ABSOLUTELY.”

Blue ripped out of the house at top speed-only pausing to yank some kind of fluffy coat down-and Boss took a moment to look over at his mother. Red snored on, even as Boss tucked the blanket around him a little better, and took the bowl from his lap onto the coffee table. He made a face but shook his head. No, cleaning could wait just a little, he wanted to see whatever this cool trick was.

Unfortunately, he was _horribly_ underdressed for whatever the hell this white fluffy stuff was around them.

Thankfully Blue’s brother’s coat fit him, so both of them stood at a nearby stream of water, Boss shaking severely while Blue took a stance and rubbed his gloved hands together. “OKAY, OKAY, READY?”

“READY.” Boss nodded, taking a step back just in case.

Blue slowly stretched his arms out with a breath, then guided his hands upwards. Slowly an orb of water containing a small group of fish started to rise as well, a few drops plinking back into the water. The orb was wavering but seemed slid for the moment.

Boss gasped, clapping his hands. “AMAZING!” he’d never seen anything like that before!!

Blue blushed, grinning as he guided the orb over to a bucket off to the side, puffing up in pride. “OF COURSE! I’VE BEEN WORKING ON THAT TRICK FOREVER!”

“COOL...I WONDER IF I CAN DO THAT.” Boss flexed his hands curiously in thought and Blue gasped.

“THAT’D BE SO COOL IF YOU COULD! THEN WE’D BE WATERBENDER BUDDIES!”

...oh, that’s what that was? He only bent fire. But his new...friend seemed eager to see what he could do, and even if it failed, he could at least give Blue some compliments over something he couldn’t do.

And maybe show his own tricks off! They could still be bender buddies!! Right? Right!

Behind them, the village started to awaken. Lights started to flicker on, and even Blue’s home started to come alive. Stretch peeped out the door, then said something to someone inside. Whatever it was sent the person in a rush, but neither of them saw that.

Instead Boss took up the pose Blue had. One foot out, the other a pivot behind him. Both hands lowered and concentrating on the flow of the river. It bubbled and seemed to snap as it broke up ice chunks or little sea creatures broke the surface here and there.

Okay...he could fake this...then he’d just say Blue was really good at what he did, and then go eat breakfast.

“YOU GOT THIS!!” Blue cheered, both of them heedless of the adults starting to mingle outside. Boss let out a small laugh, poor Blue was going to be so disappointed. But maybe he’d like a cool fireball in exchange.

Just as Blue showed, he slowly lifted his arms…

…

“I didn’t know you could waterbend,” came a confused Stretch’s voice behind them.

Blue bounced around with stars in his eyes, eager and excited at the idea of a new friend to bond with.

Large water tendrils rose by way of Boss’ will, entwining together and then faltering as he watched in shock. They seemed to waver like Blue’s orb did, indicating he wasn’t focused, and he flexed his fingers.

One of the tendrils, slipped into the water, and moved around rocks in a senseless motion, as if unsure of what he was commanding.

No, Boss didn’t know he could waterbend either…

But he heard Blue’s excited voice and Stretch-the brother-asking a few questions, and a few adults coming over to see what was going on.

And he turned.

And out of the corner of his eye socket, he could see his mother, his hand covering his mouth with wide eye pips, a tear springing up in the corner of one eye socket.

No, Boss didn’t know.

_But Red did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that scene where the kid finds out something and just runs off and the high and low of it is if they talked it would've been okay but as a kid you're like 'that's horrible keeping a secret, you SHOULD run away' but as an adult you totally get both sides but you're still screaming at them to just fUCKING TALK TO ONE ANOTHER
> 
> this is that scene
> 
> also you can't tell me that if you found out something and went to tell your parents, there's not a tell they have that says 'I know this but I love you so I'll pretend I didn't so you can tell me'  
> my mom has it bc I say things repeatedly a lot, and Boss, of course, knows Red's
> 
> mmph.
> 
> mm-mm
> 
> had a different idea in mind but eh...kinda like this.
> 
> hehe. hehehe. hehehehe.


	4. A Trip To Be Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Boss is Angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thanks for coming I'm ~still a piece of garbage~

A cup of tea was settled onto the low table between them. The steam winding its way up above and curling around invisible barriers took Red's attention for a moment, but only for a moment as Ding settled onto the seat across from him, lacing his hands together.

"You never told him."

"How could I?" Red slipped a hand up, and Ding imagined a silk sleeve slipping down his arm instead of the parka encasing it, both making the arm appear much thinner than normal. "How does one tell their child that?"

“Well..." Ding paused, not sure what to say next, but Red scoffed, cupping the teacup and holding it in his hands.

"It's not like you would understand."

"My son is the only waterbender in our village." Ding raised an eye ridge, looking unamused as Red looked down at his cup. "Worrying about him and his bending and about whether I'm ever doing the right thing is something I understand completely. You don't think I didn't wonder? That I didn't fear what his future might encompass?"

Red didn't speak for a moment, his fingers curled around the edges of the cup. "...this isn't like the Fire Nation," he mumbled but Ding huffed.

"So that may be, but that doesn't take the fear or the worries away. Just because one nation is different than the other doesn’t change its people.” He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “...how did you even…?”

“We have a test,” Red sniffed, scrubbing a sleeve over his cheek for a moment before taking a sip of tea. “I fudged the results after I knew. I couldn’t let them take him away.”

Ding winced. Right. That was the whole thing, wasn’t it? That the Fire Nation, and its Lord, were the ones to end the Avatar the last time, and whose mission it seemed to be to end the next Avatar as well.

That being Boss, in this instance.

“Well...what are you going to do?”

Red sighed, giving a useless shrug as he traced his thumb around the rim of the cup. “Could I not merely pretend this never happened and continue on our way?” At Ding’s look, he winced. “Right...I’m not sure. I suppose...just wait on him.”

They both looked to the door to the outside, where Boss in his pain of betrayal and hurt had stormed off into the hills, chased after by Ding’s two children, one out of curiosity, one to ensure they didn’t get hurt.

“Waiting’s all we can do,” Ding said, and all Red could do was agree.

It was all he could do.

~~

“-AND HE NEVER SAID A WORD!” Boss ranted, his footsteps leaving imprints in the snow as he paced, his arms flinging around in a whirlwind. Blue could see steam appearing from the snow as Boss turned from his circuit again, huffing angrily. “I COULD HAVE BEEN, I DON’T KNOW, STUDYING OR GETTING STRONGER OR-”

“Dead,” Stretch piped up, and Blue quickly nudged him with a hiss as Boss nearly cracked his neck turning to them. “What?”

“WHAT?”

“...what?” Stretch repeated and Blue sighed, shaking his head.

“THE FIRE NATION KILLED THE LAST AVATAR,” Blue explained, leaning back against a small boulder with a frown, crossing his arms. “HE WAS AN AIRBENDER, BUT IT’S BEEN A LONG TIME.” Boss frowned, staring down as he heaved out his breaths, literal puffs of smoke coming from him. “MAYBE HE THOUGHT…?”

“NO,” Boss shook his head, although his face was screwed up with an emotion he couldn’t describe. “N-NO, THAT WOULD’VE BEEN MY FATHER AND HE DOESN’T HATE ME _THAT_ MUCH,” he muttered, crossing his arms. But he was cooling off, based on how he was no longer standing in a puddle of water but was now...freezing in a small bit of ice. He kicked at it as Stretch shrugged.

“Who knows. Your mom didn’t,” he pointed out. “So he didn’t say nothin’.”

Blue nodded. “RIGHT. ADULTS DO WEIRD THINGS WHEN THEY DON’T KNOW SOMETHING.”

“I GUESS.” Boss sighed, and they all turned to the side, staring blankly at the now frozen wave of water he had sprung up in his anger, just ice now glittering in the sunlight. “...HOW DO I FIX THAT?”

“UH.” Blue blushed, scratching his cheek. “...I HAVEN’T GOTTEN THAT FAR?”

Stretch rolled his eyes, taking out a small hook with a handle. “I can smack it. Lemme do it.”

“NO!” they yelled even as he started to walk over to smack it, thoroughly ignoring the both of them as they fussed at him for bothering it. He laughed as Blue tried to hold onto his arm, wiggling them both around and pretty much just causing mischief...until he turned, staring up at the sky.

“Hey what’s that?”

Boss frowned, looking up where a plume of smoke was rising into the air, and he silently groaned, clapping both hands to his face. “OH DEAR SPIRITS ABOVE...WE BETTER GO.”

“ROGER THAT!” Blue took off without another word, leaving both of them to sputter before rushing after him as well. Boss hid a grin. This was...fun...fun in the way that he had with Timp, a little Whimsun whose mother was a maid, where they’d fall into bramble bushes or stomp around in the mud.

You know, before his father found out and demanded he tend to his studies instead.

He was only five though, so there wasn’t much studying to be had, but his mother would fire back that having a break was important as well, so his father let them be.

It ruined the fun though, and before too long, Timp had been sent away to the Academy, to become a soldier. He did miss Timp...maybe he should find out what happened to them...

In the village a crowd had gathered, several people ushering children back into homes as a large warship slowly docked at the edge of the icy shore. A large green dragon dressed in a General’s uniform stepped down the ramp that was shucked onto shore, his arms held behind his back with a snarl. “Hello, peasants,” he spat, a few of the older residents taking a few steps back from him. “We are here in an effort to find our Prince and the Queen. Should you attempt to stop us, we will use force. Should we find you are hiding them, we will be forced to take prisoners, that is just how this works. Now-”

“Juro, you bothersome old thing,” a voice came from the crowd, a few of them moving away from the small skeleton ruffling his way through the snow with a scowl that matched the fierce one on the dragon’s face. “Why are you bothering them all? They went and helped us and this is how you repay them?”

‘Juro’ blinked, clearing his throat as he quickly nodded at a guard near him. “Very well then, that was fast,” he muttered. “Well, since you’re here...was there any luck then in finding…?” he left it hanging, unsure of whether to alert this tiny village of their real mission. After all, everyone knew exactly what would happen should they find the Avatar...or, so he assumed.

Red started to speak when Boss came stumbling out of the crowd, flushing when he saw Juro and Red (and others) watching him. Blue rushed from the crowd as well. “WAIT U-OW!” He smacked into Boss’ legs, sending them both sprawling into the snow, Stretch slowly making his way over and watching the guards nervously.

Boss hissed at Blue, pushing on him to get off his legs. “YOU’RE HEAVY-!”

“Prince,” Juro grumbled, frowning as Boss quickly stood up, trying to appear elegant despite half his clothing soaked from snow. “Did you find anything or not?”

Red looked between them nervously as Boss cleared his throat. “AH, NO, NOTHING HERE...WE SHOULD LEAVE SOON AS POSSIBLE.” He hesitated to look over at his mother, but Red just gave him a small smile before adjusting the parka he was gifted.

“Well, very well then. I suppose we shall get on, come back to visit once more, yes yes,” he gave a small wave to Ding who waved back in confusion, and two guards quickly moved to the sides to allow Red up the ramp, Juro shrugging before turning as well. 

“You heard him, get back on the ship, or else I’ll leave you to freeze!” he barked, not seeing as Blue and Stretch looked over at Boss.

“YOU’RE ALREADY LEAVING?” Blue pouted, crossing his arms. “DANG. WE COULD’VE DONE SOME MORE WATER TRICKS…”

Stretch shrugged as Boss sighed. “YES, WELL, THERE’S NOT A WAY FOR YOU TO COME WITH, SADLY ENOUGH. I’LL VISIT!” he perked up, smiling. “YES, THAT WOULD BE NICE, RIGHT?”

“RIGHT!” Blue puffed up, both of them grinning wide, before Boss gave a quick nod.

“I’LL, UM, SEE YOU...THEN.” He ducked his head sheepishly, shuffling away and up the ramp quickly, not used to eyes on him.

Blue sighed, tilting his head with a frown. “TOO BAD WE CAN’T GO WITH…”

Stretch’s eye pips slowly wandered to the side, catching view of a small side boat near the warship. “Yeah...too bad indeed.” He caught his brother’s eye, and they exchanged giant grins.

~~

“No, I expected this,” Red said, pouring a cup of plum tea. He was once more dressed in a fine silk robe, this time with a red trim and green coloring with vines tracing around. Inside the room stood a very displeased crocodile guard and two soaking Water Nation teenagers, and a slightly broody Fire Nation Prince off to the side who seemed upset he wasn’t in on it. “You know how children can be,” Red continued, placing the kettle down with a sigh, gesturing at the three cups around the table. “Come, boys, have some tea.”

Blue and Stretch perked up, quickly plopping beside the table and shedding their wet parkas, although Red made a face at the puddles of water seeping into the carpet. Boss rolled his eye sockets, settling down onto a seat as well as the guard huffed. “Yes, but this means we now have to turn back, my Queen-”

“Oh come now,” Red chortled, waving a hand with a laugh. “Didn’t you once sneak out to a friends’ home, hoping to have some excitement that would be hidden from your parents?” The guard’s snout started to turn red from a blush as Red tutted. “No, so long as they informed their father,” here he sent them a very hard look, making them both tuck down nervously, “Then they’re good. Go on then, shoo.”

The guard, recognizing he was being sent off, sighed and slid away with ease. Juro wouldn’t like this…

Boss perked up, stabbing at a plum in his tea with a tiny knife. “HOW _DID_ YOU GET HERE THAT FAST? WE’RE ABOUT A DAY’S JOURNEY AWAY.”

“UH-”

“We hid in your boiler room,” Stretch mumbled around a small cracker in his mouth, gulping. “The weird panda guy scared us and we fell overboard.”

“Honestly,” Red tutted, shaking his head. “Hm. Well. Can’t very well take you back so soon. I suppose we’re stuck with you two.” He took a sip of tea as they snickered. Boss perked up, grinning.

“WE CAN DO MORE TRICKS!”

“YEAH!” Blue happily struck a pose, finger up in the air with a manic grin. “WE CAN LEARN TOGETHER AND MAKE AWESOME WATER BALLS AND GET ALL THE FISH!”

“YEAH!”

Stretch watched them pump their fists in the air, slowly biting into a plum. “This is gonna end bad, somehow.”

“Nonsense, it’s lovely.” A sharp rap to Stretch’s elbow made him yip, and he sat up straighter as Red gave him a grin, tucking a folded fan back into his lap. “Elbows off the table, don’t be crass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue: WE'RE GONNA JOIN THEM SO I CAN LEARN MORE WATERBENDING  
> Stretch: I'm going to keep them out of trouble  
> Ding: I trust you, son.   
> Blue: hEY!!!
> 
> Juro be puffing up them muscles to show off ayo  
> idk if I like him enough to ship just yet  
> we'll see how he evolves down the line  
> Dragon Daddy  
> hehehehehehheheheehe


End file.
